


Specters Are My Only Family

by avacat123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I take cannon and dash it against the wall for fun, Kinda, November 16th spoilers, Respawn Mechanics, Tommy finds a family, Tommy suffers a bit, Wilbur becomes sane, and a third one too, but hey he gets two good older brothers out of it, ghost au, it diverges the plot of the smp a lot, minecraft is real, not beta read we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacat123/pseuds/avacat123
Summary: Tommy Innit Watson learns that being a living, breathing person isn't a requirement for someone to be family.OrJschlatt and Wilbur Soot become ghosts and that makes them better people. Tommy gets three older brothers who care about him. And Sam gets a wonderful little brother.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 415





	Specters Are My Only Family

Sam sees the rocket plunge into Tommy’s chest and knows that the world has been irrevocably changed. The burst of white, blue and red splatters across the kid’s chest and he seethes with an anger he thought he left behind in another far off realm. Have they not taken enough from this boy? Tommy falls with a grace he has seen in no other person, as if the strings of fate that have played him like a puppet have been cut all at once. There is no sound when his corpse reaches the floor, or at least none that Sam can hear over the screeching of three gods damned Withers being spawned in. Tommy’s older brother, his only brother now some dark part of his mind spits, kneels down next to the corpse and looks crestfallen. Ah, Sam thinks as he tightens his grip on the netherite sword he holds and prepares to fix another person’s mess for the fiftieth time, another permadeath has befallen someone. It is not Tommy, that he knows for sure (the Code leaks from his wounds fresh and vibrant). He wishes he could stay with Tommy but another figure comes sprinting out of the fog the explosions created and he knows that the boy will be cared for by whoever that is. War waits for no man, especially not one who is dead, and Sam must eliminate the threat before Tommy respawns.

Code spills from the wound on his chest and Tommy knows he is fucked. Techno just fucking shot him the chest and there wasn’t even a hint of remorse in his eyes. “Die like a hero.” That’s what Techno said and yet as he falls to the cold, hard earth his skin boiling and bubbling, blood dripping out his mouth at an alarming rate all he can think is that maybe none of this was meant to be. Maybe Eret should have killed him in the “Final Control Room” or maybe he should have just stopped respawning after Dream shot him in the chest. It certainly would have been easier. The Withers scream for vengeance, yet no one has wronged them. His brother, his oldest brother, his president, his Wilbur is dead. That hurts. What hurts more is knowing that any kindness he was shown today by brothers was just a façade. Wilbur is fucking dead, Phil killed him, and now he’s dying to a fucking firework (just like Tubbo, Tubbo who doesn’t fucking trust him anymore, Tubbo who thinks he’s public enemy number one). The last thing Tommy feels before the void latches onto his leaking code is his father's arms wrapping around him. The curtain draws to a close and the stage is set, actors will take their places shortly.

Wilbur remembers little as he looks at the respawn screen in front of him, but what he does remember is a book his father made him read at the age of twelve. It was boring for the majority of its thousand page length but near the end he found an interesting chapter titled “A Fool’s Errand”, it contained information that was so shocking he would always remember it. 

“The odd fact of this world is that people do not have to die. Ever. If a person chooses to they may live for centuries and beyond a normal human lifespan. Though these people are not humans, no the beings that look human in this reality are called Players. Players cheat death from their very conception, for they are made of Code. Code has the unique ability to be split into tatters and be reformed by the will of the gods. The respawn process allows for any Player to be fitted back into working order. As if death’s cold embrace had never touched their body or soul. It takes time to be reformed and if you do not heed the temporal sequence set by the gods there is no guarantee you will come out with the same Code as you went with. There are exceptions to the gods' graces though. If a player is killed by an unrecognizable condition, such as a heart attack or stroke, then the Player will not be able to reform. For the Code has been too damaged to be repaired. A Player can also choose to shirk the gift given to them by the gods and refuse to respawn. There is no way to tell what happens to someone after these events.”

And as Wilbur Soot Watson stares at his chest which is spilling Code so furiously it looks more like a river then his life force, he contemplates if was ever even alive in the first place. He does not hesitate to hit the button that allows him to stop respawning. He does not know what is in store for him after this final leap of faith. He just hopes he can find peace. The first actor has entered stage right.

Jschlatt’s life had been one big joke up until the very end. And he’s fine with that really. He died as he lived, high as a fucking kite and surrounded by people who hated him (except there were a few faces in the crowd who looked worried for him and that just about makes him cry, he would if could). Death sucks in case anyone was wondering. Its cold and hurts like no other injury especially when said death is unsupported by the fucking gods who created you. So one could say that having a stroke in the middle of a hot dog van surrounded by enemies is the worst way to go (except that it’s not Jschlatt watched his mother slowly deteriorate from a condition that infested the very Code she was made out of, since birth and her last breaths were so pathetic it made him feel like he was burning in hell). One minute you’re ranting to the furry fuck of a fox you thought was you right hand man and the next minute you’re bleeding from nose as the world flashes bright white. Well he always thought death would be peaceful. So then why is staring at Tommy Innit Watson’s slowly cooling corpse as his brother and father beg for him to stay with them (but wasn’t it Techno who shot the kid point blank? Jschlatt really doesn’t know what they’re worked up over anyway the kid’ll respawn). Life sucked, and looks whatever the hell this is will suck even more. The second actor enters stage left.

The void observes as a child carelessly rips through its barriers. A child adorned in too many scars and too little fat sprints through the trials that are supposed to halt a Player’s respawn process. The child cares not for how his muscles ache, how the tendrils cut into his cheeks and leave permanent scars, how the very Code he leaks is picked by the void and changed into something that will leave his very existence changed. The world tilts three paces to the left as the child runs and runs and runs thinking only of his family. Thinking about how he must save them. Save them he will, the void purrs, but he will never be the same. As Tommy Innit Watson bursts through the respawn portal his eyes begin to shimmer and three little scars adorn the side of his eyes. The boy has been blessed, or is it cursed? He will see those who are unperceivable, he will know what no one else does. 

Techno Watson did not want to shoot his little brother point blank in the chest with a firework. Techno Blade who has no brothers, or a father, did want to shoot the little bastard who stood before him in the chest point blank with a firework. Techno Blade Watson was not sure what to feel other than confusion and grief as he looked down at the communicator firmly gripped in his right hand. Wilbur hadn’t respawned. Wilbur would never respawn again. Techno looks at the brother in front of him, his only brother, and wants to scream. He doesn’t, because if he loses his cool he can lose his baby brother forever. He watches as his father (when did he get here? Why is blood already staining his hands?) catches Tommy’s body and delivers him safely to the ground. Techno begs for Tommy to stay awake for any sign of the bubbly little boy he used to play tag with for hours on end. He finds glassy eyes and a blood soaked torso. Life is not fair to Techno Blade Watson and he realizes with a donning look of horror that it will never be because he just killed his baby brother, Tommy, by his own hands. He looks to the chaos of the battle field and knows he can do one last thing for the brother he killed (even if it goes against the wishes of the god of this world and his older brother who is now gone forever). Techno grabs his sword and his crossbow and marches towards the monsters he spawned, they will be nothing but dust by the time his brother respawns.

Phil looks at the disintegrating corpse of his youngest son and feels regret. He regrets ever letting them come to Dream’s land. He regrets not being there for them more. He regrets ever letting them grow up. He regrets not stepping in sooner to stop this madness before it reached the final peak. He regrets letting Wilbur finish the symphony. He regrets killing his son. His son, his oldest child who smiled when it rained and played music from the moment Phil got him a guitar. Wilbur’s blood will always stain his hands now, Phil isn’t sure how he can live with that but he will (He will not shirk the blessing his mothers’ created. He will keep respawning for many more years.) He regrets ever letting his boys leave the home he built with his bare hands and where he loved them so dearly. What Phil does not regret is cradling his youngest son as he dies from a wound inflicted by his brother. What does not regret is watching that brother do the right thing by picking up his sword and going to fight the Withers he spawned. What surprises Phil is how fast the corpse in his arms disintegrates. What surprises him is how he can feel the world move a little faster, like something monumental has just happened. What shocks him is the sight of his youngest son running out from a partially blown up building in full armor with a netherite sword strapped to his back. He watches as Tommy puts down a Wither with the help of a man in a creeper mask, who seems pleasantly surprised that the boy was there to fight. He watches as the boy teams up with the creeper masked man and his older brother and they take the last monster (it falls with a trembling cry that shakes Phil to his very core, he has seen many things and killed even more but nothing will ever compare to killing something as close to godkin as a Wither is). He watches as the boy lands exhausted and stained with black blood (his little boy looks so tired that Phil feels bone deep guilt and he wishes he had listened to his heart when it said to go to his boys). What makes Phil terrified is when Tommy stares past everyone who came to congratulate him on the kills. Tommy has never had that look before, a thousand stare, he looks terrified. Phil wants to sob when he realizes that all the wars may have broken his son, his Tommy.

Sam looks to the boy at his side covered in the black blood of a Wither with eyes full of wonder. The child has undergone a full transformation after his respawn, Sam thinks he finally has someone like him.

Wilbur Soot Watson wakes up once more and looks into the shimmering eyes of his baby brother. He is not pleased.

Jschlatt looks over the destroyed land and finds himself next to one Wilbur Soot. They are looking at Tommy, he thinks may this won’t be so boring after all.

Tommy Innit stares at the spectres of his oldest brother and the ex-president and wonders if he’s finally lost it. This, he thinks, will ruin me.

The void laughs from its realm. Every time a Player transforms the story is always so different, it can’t wait to see where this Tommy’s story goes.

The third and final actor, Tommy, takes his place center stage. The curtain rises, the play begins.

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks to the discord people who humored me this morning! Eyes and Shark were especially helpful in getting my ideas out into the open. I hope you enjoyed this! I'll write more after finals which end in December so sorry about that. Thanks for reading.


End file.
